Truth Or Dare Disaster?
by Dalilack
Summary: This is my first story so sorry if its not that good. This story involves Danisnotonfire. AmazingPhil, Kickthepj, Crabstickz. i do not own these people its my imagination. Find out whats happens when the dare is directed at Phil.


Phils Pov

One night Phil wasoverwhelmedby the feelings and emotions he has toward's Dan so he feels like he should get some sleep to shake these crazy hormones before he says something awkward to the quiet and still Dan sitting across the sofa "Phil: uhh i think i'm gonna get some sleep see you in the morning Dan" Dan: ok goodnight Phil" Dan looks up and smiles at the tired looking Phil.

Phil gets to his room and lays down on his bed and thinks to himself "God Dan was looking so god damn gorgeous the way the light on his laptop hit his face god how much i wish i could get enough courage to just tell him i'm gay and that i have major feelings for him" Phil sighs.

Dans Pov

"wow Phil was looking so adorable tonight him and his tired face i just wish i could be with him lying next to him right now instead of sitting alone on the sofa maybe if i just come out and tell him and maybe he'll share the same feelings for me **NO** one of Dans inner demons shouted he's to good for you and he's straight how could he love you the way you love him, You faggot.

Dan imedeitly pused the negative voice away and didn't even feel the single tear rush down his cheek.

Phil's Pov

The next morning Phil wakes with a yawn "god morning breath" he mutters to himself he gets up and puts on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt and stumbled out of his room, when got to the living room he saw Dan sleeping with his laptop wide open " hmph Dan you're so lazy" Phil whispers to himself, he walks over to Dan and closes his laptop and sets gently and quietly on the table and placed a blanket over him.

Phil walk to the kitchen to make some morning tea instead of ceral while waiting for the tea to finish Phil thought to himself "god Dan looks so cute when he sleeping and hes so lazy" Phil lets out a little chuckle, Phil jumps at the sound of hearing Dans yawn he looks back at him "Dans awake" Phil thinks to himself.

Dans Pov

Dan awoke with a yawn unaware that Phil was up before him standing in the kitchen, Dan scratches head and see's Phil in the corner of his eye he jumps "god you scared me Phil, how long have you been up?" "i just got up actually you want some tea i'm making some" "yeah sure thanks Phil" god Phils so kind to everyone:).

"teas ready Dan here you go" Phil hands Dan the warm cup of tea "thanks buddy" Dan smiles you're welcome Phil can't help but smile back *Dans phone rings*,

Hello?

Hey Dan its PJ.

Oh hi PJ how are you?

I'm good Chris and i were wondering if you and Phil would like to get together at my house later tonight?

Oh yeah sure, hold on let me ask Phil.

Phil Pj's wondering if you and i want to go to his place tonight?

"Uhh sure why not.

OK PJ we'll be there.

OK Dan, see you guys later.

Bye.

*Dan hangs up* Cool we finally have plans to do something :D Dan says with excitment, Phil smiles again at Dan.

***Later that night all except Phil were slightly intoxicated "slightly"***

Ok guys you know what we should play game alright PJ says in a drunk tone.

Dan: Totally PJ!.

Chris: YEAH!

Phil: What are we gonna play

PJ: Well thats a good question Phil i was thinking TRUTH OR DARE! XD

Dan & Chris: SWEET!

Phil: Uhh ok.

PJ: But there are rules, OK so the truth Rules YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH obviously,and thats it for truth basically i was to lazy to come up with more rules XD. Dare rules there are NO chickens AND YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. There are prizes if you win, the prizes are ONE THING ANYTHING THAT IS IN THIS APARTMENT!

Chris: Woah PJ thats a little extreme for a prize remember you're drunk.

Dan: *shhh* Don't tell him that, Dan whispers to Chris rather loudly

Chris: Oops, Chris covers his mouth.

PJ: I will give the first truth or dare ok Chris truth or dare

Chris: Truth!

PJ: OK hmmm, OK i got it, Chris are you gay and if so who do you like in this room!?

Chris: D: ummm I-I am gay and i like... you PJ :(.

PJ: Good cause i like you too!

Chris: :D REALLY! My dreams are coming true, he can hear everyone laughing.

PJ: OK Chris pick someone.

Chris: OK truth or dare PJ?

PJ: DARE! duh.

Chris: i dare you to go outside and run while screaming **theres an alien invasion run for you're** **F-ING LIVES.**

PJ: OK I accept.

So PJ of course goes outside and when Chris says go PJ starts running and screams the words that were given to him and he may have triped a fewtimes you know hime being drunk and all the boys couldn't but laugh when they got back inside,Dan high fived Chris.

Dan: Nice one Chris XD.

PJ: OK Phil its... you're turn to truth or dare dan.

Phil: OK, Dan truth or dare?

Dan: Truth!

Phil: Ok do you have a secret talent that you've never told anyone that you're embaressed about O.o?

Dan: Uhhh umm *Dan breathed in* I am a brainiac :/.

Phil Chris & PJ: REALLY WTF.

PJ: What next you're gonna tell us that you're not actually that lazy X).

Dan: Trust me i've always been the laziest person in the world.

They were all laughing now in shock and amusment.

PJ: OK Dan you're turn to ask Phil.

Dan: Tuth or dare Phil?

Phil: I guess Dare.

Dan: OK, I dare you to... KISS ME!

Phil: WAIT WHAT! :O

PJ & Chris: Ooooh Do it, do it, do it

Phil: "Oh god so much peer preasure what do i do" ummm well I uhh, Phil turned to look Dan in his gorgeous hazel eyes, I'll do it Dan started to lean in and phil doing the same matching the same pace as Dan.

Soon there was no more gap between them they were touching and sparks were fying.

Chris & PJ: *clears throat's loudly*

Phil pulls away quickly from Dan, Phil stands up with a jolt of energy.

Phil: I-I'm going home i'm tired.

Phil walked out quitefast, Dan, Chris & PJ were left sitting there trying to progress what just happened.

Phils Pov

Phil was running home with tears rushing down his face, and the rain wasn't really helping the situation " Why, why did I go through with that dare now they know now Dan knows!" I need to leave, I need to get away, far away from here.

When Phil got to his and Dans flat he quickly grabed two suitcases and started putting stuff in them. "God Phil why did you kiss him now he thinks you're a faggot and he was drunk so that doesn't change anything you're an idiot" Phils inner voice was making him cry more.

Dans Pov

Chris I'm going home, "Ok Dan it's raining be carefull not to slip OK" OK bye, Dan said in a rush and within a few seconds he was out the door and running in the rain. "Geez Dan why did you do that and scare him making him hate you.

"Why are you such a F-ING faggot the secret's out and so are you stupid head" Dan was trying not to think about what his mind was telling him so that he could be strong not just for him but for Phil. Dan got to the door of the flat and the door was unlocked then he knew Phil was inside for sure. The first place he went was to Phils bedroom Dan opened his door to see suitcases on the bed and Phil filling the suitcases with clothes.

Phils Pov

Phil stopped packing and looked at Dan with tear filled eyes "Dan I-I have to go I'm sorry.

Dan ran over to Phil and held his arms in his hands so that Phil couldn't use them but all Phil could do was look at the almost filled suitcases Dan let go of Phils arms and quickly grabed Phils face so that he could see his friends hurt facial expression.

Dans Pov

"Phil I-I-I'm so sorry i did that i don't know what i was thinking please can we talk" Phil didn't say anything so Dan lead him to the bed and guided Phil to sit next to him, when Dan could see Phil looking at him he knew Phil was ready to listen.

"Phil I don't want you to ever leave and i would never judge you, you know that right. "Yeah I think I know" Phil I know i should've told you awhile ago but I'm gay and I really like you I always have and I always will. Phil grew wide eyes he couldn't belive what he was hearing that Dan felt the same way.

"Dan I-I-I Really like you too i just never told you because i didn't know if you felt the same way about me so i tried so hard to repress it. Dan smilied and kissed Phil again but this time longer and with even more passion and the fact that they were alone made everything better, they pulled slowly away from each other "Dan you're breath stinks" Phil joked, Dan couldn't help but laugh.

Both Pov

Dan moved the suitcase's off Phils bed and went to lay down with Phil both holding hands and faceing each other and thats how they stayed for the rest of the night. And thats how they'll stay for the nights to come.


End file.
